1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to pipe bracing assemblies. In particular, the present invention relates to a pipe-to-pipe bracing assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a multitude of products in the market utilized by building and plumbing contractors for bracing and supporting pipes, ducts, sprinkler systems, fans, air-conditioners and other loads below floors and ceilings. These products include clamps, braces, hooks, straps, plates, brackets, among other items. One type of arrangement utilizes a brace or bracing pipe that is attached to a beam, or other overhead support structure, by a suitable beam clamp. The brace pipe is used to support or brace another pipe, referred to as a braced or service pipe. A complicating factor in a pipe-to-pipe brace assembly is the variety of possible brace pipe and braced pipe sizes. In addition, most pipes or other loads require bracing at multiple locations along a length of the pipe or load. Prior art bracing assemblies often require specific hardware for each size of brace pipe and/or braced pipe. Furthermore, prior art bracing assemblies are time-consuming to install. Therefore, considering that each pipe, conduit, duct or other load within a building typically needs to be braced at multiple locations, significant cost reductions can be realized with a reduction in installation time.